


we're throwing punches underwater

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jason is fifteenish here, whatever I gave up dignity a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has standards. Principles. Somewhere, he still has some of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're throwing punches underwater

"You know," Roy says. "You hit that thing any harder, we'll have to get a new one."

Jason - _Robin_ , Roy tries to remind himself, except _his_ Robin is three floors up getting up to all kinds of things with the space princess – looks up at him, then aims a kick at the punching bag.

"You wanna talk about it?" Roy asks. He steps a little further into the workout room, stands a few feet behind the kid. He's bigger than Dick was at this age, more muscle than flexibility. Roy bets the kid's already one hell of a bruiser.

"Nope," Jason says. He hits the bag again, nearly knocking it off its chain. "What are you, Titans counselor?"

Roy snorts. The kid looks back at him, wipes the sweat from his forehead. "Far from it, little man."

Jason scowls. "I'm not _little_ ," he says.

"Not for much longer, no," Roy agrees. "But right now?" he grins, reaches out and claps Jason's shoulder. Jason's skin is warm underneath his touch, and Roy thinks he should pull back _immediately_ , but there's no use, he has to follow through – "You're cute as a _button_."

"Fuck off," Jason says. He kicks out at Roy's legs, and Roy jumps out of the way.

"Gosh," Roy says. "Your predecessor sure didn't talk like _that_. You kiss Batman with that mouth?"

It's a joke, it's a _joke_ , but Jason smirks at him, and there's heat in his eyes and Jason says, "Maybe I do a lot more than that."

" _Christ_ ," Roy says. He takes a step back – he _has_ to take a step back – and he should go, say good night, find anything else to do –

But the kid's stepping close, looking half like murder and half like something Roy _really_ doesn't want to name, so he says, "Come on, Robin, show me what you got."

They spar. The kid's good, Roy will give him that. He's not fast enough, not yet, but the few punches he gets in hurt like hell, and it's not long before Roy has to use his full stamina, pull out all the quick little tricks Ollie taught him years ago.

"You're good," Roy tells him, dodging a punch to the stomach.

"I know," Jason says. He jumps as Roy tries to sweep his feet out from under him, does a perfect flip that even Dick would be proud of.

"And so _modest_ ," Roy says. He dodges another punch, slips around the kid until he's got him from behind, arm wrapped around him tight. "But are you good at getting out of binds? Boy hostage kind of comes with the territory."

Jason squirms against him. "I am," Jason says. He shifts his hips, ass rubbing back against Roy in those tiny little shorts and oh – "But maybe sometimes I don't _want_ out."

" _Fuck_ ," Roy says. He lets Jason go, and he starts to fall forward but catches himself.

Jason turns back to look at him, smirking again. "Now who's got a dirty mouth?"

"Hey, we can't all be saints, kid," Roy says.

"You got that right," Jason says, and there's something bitter in it, something Roy _recognizes_ , and –

"Hey," Roy says. He reaches for Jason's shoulder again, and Jason turns around. "We can, you know, talk about it. If you want."

"I'd rather do something else," Jason says, and a second later Roy is on his back on the mat, not entirely sure how he got here.

"Jesus, kid," Roy says. "You're trouble."

"You've got no idea," Jason says. Roy starts to get up, but then there's 130 pounds of tiny, muscley, _Robin_ straddling him, and those little green workout shorts don't leave a hell of a lot to the imagination.

"Kid," Roy tries. "Jason," he tries instead, when Jason just _looks_ at him, and the kid may be small but his hands are huge and peeling down Roy's shorts and –

"Come on, man, we shouldn't," Roy says. He's not sure _why_ , not with the way Jason's looking at him with those pretty blue eyes, not with how hard he already is, not with how much he wants to get his hands in that curly, Robin hair and just –

"Don't disappoint me," Jason says. "Everyone always said you were the screw-up. I figured that meant you were like _me_."

Roy wants to hit him, a little. Wants to fuck this kid's mouth until he can't _say_ shit like that. But mostly – mostly he _gets_ it, and – "You're not a fuck up, Jason," he says. "You got a lot to live up to with him, maybe, but you just gotta do what feels right - _oh_."

Jason sucks the head of his cock, swirls his tongue. "Sorry," he says, "it felt _right_."

"Jason," Roy says, but Jason shakes his head, looks back up at him, and Roy knows he's going to say yes even though every operable part of his brain is telling him not to.

"Just let me, okay, man?" Jason asks. His hand is around Roy's cock, gripping him tight, calluses in all the right places. "I swear I'll make it so fuckin' good, man, just _let_ me."

"O-okay," Roy says. He already knows he's going to hell. At least this might make it _worth_ it.

And when Jason swallows him down, takes him down so far and fast Roy can't even _blink_ , he knows that it is. "Jesus _fuck_ ," Roy says, and Jason moans in agreement around his cock. He slides back up him with a drooling, slurping noise that Roy's going to be hearing in his fucking _nightmares_ , moves back to the head of Roy's cock and works the head, giving him perfect suction.

"So good," Roy chokes out. He reaches down, touches Jason's chin, wipes the saliva from it. "God, that's – look at you."

Jason moans again, and he's breathing hard through his nose, and at his words, Roy sees Jason's cheeks get a little pink.

"Was that a blush?" Roy asks. "Oh my god, Robin, that was a _blush_. That's so fucking –"

What it is, he doesn't get to say, because Jason takes him down again, takes every fucking inch of him, and Roy is going to come embarrassingly fast. He brushes Jason's hair back from his face, and Jason looks up at him as he moves his mouth up and down Roy's cock.

"God, that's fucking perfect," Roy says. He touches Jason's mouth, his cheek, gets his hand in Jason's hair. "You gonna let me fuck your mouth?" Jason nods around him, a little frantic, and Roy's about to fucking lose his _mind_. "Yeah," Roy says. "Bet you like it a little harder. You wanna _feel_ me."

Jason moans again, moving faster on Roy's cock, drooling around him, pre-come on his lips. Roy says, "Hold on, not yet." He pushes Jason back a little, gently. Jason stares at him, eyes all dilated, mouth already bright red. Roy wants to kiss him, wants to taste himself on Jason's lips, but he pushes up on his hands, kicks his shorts back all the way and leans back on his elbows, spreads his legs further.

Jason waits, watching him, but as soon as Roy says, "Okay," Jason's on him again, sucking him down so fast Roy nearly comes right _then_. "Easy, tiger," Roy says, but he doesn't mean it, not at all, because Jason moans around him like he's _dying_ when Roy asks, "You ready?"

Roy fucks into him _hard_ , gets his hands in Jason's hair and drives himself into Jason's mouth, cock hitting the back of Jason's throat, Jason's teeth catching him the tiniest bit, just enough for the pain to feel _good_. "God," Roy says. He can barely keep his eyes open, but he needs to, needs to _see_ the way Jason's staring up at him, the way _Robin's_ staring up at him.

"Wanna do this all the time," Roy babbles. "Wanna see you in those little green panties, wanna fuck your mouth when you've got the domino on, wanna get those boots around me, rubbing at my back – fuck, _Robin_ -" he says, and Jason moans so hard it sends vibrations up Roy's cock and it's good, so _good_ -

Roy fucks Jason's mouth until Jason's red in the face, until his breaths are coming in sharp hitches, until Roy can see Jason's eyes start to water a little, and then Jason reaches down, squeezes his balls with those perfect fucking hands and Roy comes so hard he can't fucking _see_ , can't do anything but pump into Jason's mouth, but shout out like he's been stabbed when Jason just keeps going, throat opening and closing as he swallows Roy's come.

He falls back on the mat, and Jason pulls off him with a loud pop. He sits up, stays where he is, and Roy can see the unsure look on his face, the same one he gets all the time from acting without _thinking_. Roy holds out the hand that isn't in his hair trying to hold his damn head together and says, "Get up here. I'd grab you, but I'm fucking deceased."

Jason crawls back onto him, stopping when his thighs are on Roy's chest. Roy wants to lick them, wants to suck bruises into them until Batman will have no choice but to put the kid in longer pants – and oh, shit, he just got head from _Batman's_ -

Jesus.

Well, he already figured Dick was going to murder him, what's one more vigilante after his blood?

He gets his hand back around Jason's head, pushes him down gently until he can kiss him, lick the taste of himself out of Jason's mouth. Jason whines into the kiss, and he grinds down against Roy's chest, trying to get some friction there. "Fuck," Roy says, breaking the kiss. "Hold on, let me –" he reaches into Jason's shorts, but he barely even touches the kid before he's coming, getting Roy's hand all slick and sticky, and it's so fucking hot Roy swears he's half-hard again already.

Jason tilts his head back down, more panting against Roy's mouth than kissing him. Roy uses his clean hand to hold Jason there, lick gently at his mouth, suck on his bottom lip. Then he brings his other hand up to his mouth and licks it clean, gets his fingers in his mouth right up to the knuckle.

"Fuck, man," Jason breathes against him. "You're fuckin' _dirty_."

Roy grins. "Consider this your initiation to the Titans, kid. Don't let the squeaky-clean Nightwing image fool you – we're all pretty messed up."

Jason licks Roy's hand, sucks on his pinky. Roy considers telling Dick he's leaving for Gotham and never coming back. "Even Dick?" Jason asks.

"Fuck, kid, you got no _idea_."

"Yeah, well," Jason says. He looks away, says, "Maybe I want to." It hurts a part of Roy he's spent a long time burying, and he wants to tell Jason things will get easier for him, but he doesn't know that, doesn't know anything, so he just says, "C'mere, kid," and kisses him again, a little softer this time, a little more like someone else would. Jason opens up for him, moves against him, bony knees still digging into his chest, hands reaching out to tangle in Roy's hair. Roy reaches up, puts his hand on Jason's back and flips them over so Jason's lying on his back, legs spread.

"So pretty," Roy says, and Jason blushes again, bites down on his lip when Roy starts to move down him, peels Jason's messy shorts off him. He pushes Jason's shirt up and off, licks at his stomach, tracing the scar from a knife cut, a bruise that could very well be from _him._

He moves down farther, nudges Jason's legs further apart and tongues Jason's thighs, sucking kisses into one and then the other. "Sorry to tell you, Jason," he mumbles into Jason's skin, "but you're gonna go home a little marked up."

"I don't – ah –" he gasps out, because Roy moves back up to Jason's cock, already half-hard for him and getting harder, licks him from base to tip and then back again. "I don't _mind_."

"Mm," Roy says. He licks Jason's balls, one and then the other, feels Jason shudder under him. "Just don't tell Batman on me, okay?"

Jason laughs, and it turns into a yelp when Roy grazes his hole with his finger, slurps at the base of his cock. "What – what makes you think he doesn't know? The man has – eyes – everywhere –"

"Fuck," Roy says. He gets his hand around Jason, laps at the slit of his cock. "That shouldn't be so hot. I don't know how you Robins handle it."

Jason smirks at him, licks his lips. "You'd never cut it."

"Oh, fuck _you_ ," Roy snorts.

"You could," Jason says. He tilts his hips up, cock brushing Roy's lips, and Roy starts reciting hail fucking _Mary's_ in his head –

"Jesus, kid," Roy says.

"Quit calling me that," Jason says.

"I'm _not_ gonna fuck you," Roy says. He has standards. Principles. Somewhere, he still has some of those things.

"Fine," Jason says. He tilts his hips again, reminding Roy what he was doing. "Maybe next time?"

"Christ," Roy says. He swallows Jason down, gripping him tight, making it as good as Jason made it for _him_ if the noises Jason makes are anything to go by. Jason arches into his mouth, pulls at Roy's hair, digs his nails into the tattoos on Roy's back. He fucks so hard into Roy's mouth he nearly chokes, but Roy doesn't hold him down, just goes for it, lets Jason use him how he needs to because Roy _knows_ -

He knows what second string is, knows what it's like to never feel quite good enough, and more than that he knows how to make people _feel_ good.

Roy gets a finger in his mouth along with Jason's cock, gets it wet, brushes his fingers along Jason's balls again and then pushes against his hole until Jason bucks up so hard he nearly breaks Roy's fucking _jaw_. Jason shoots into Roy's mouth, panting out _fuck me fuck **me**_ so desperately, so insistently, that Roy almost says yes.

Instead he pulls away, uses Jason's t-shirt to clean them up. "Fucker," Jason says.

"You can borrow one of mine," Roy says. He stands up, offers Jason a hand. "Remind me to have Donna teach you some new words. Your vocabulary needs work."

Jason grins, showing his teeth. He tilts his head up, licks the sweat from Roy's neck. "Wonder Girl? She can teach me whatever she wants."

" _Jesus_ you're horny, kid."

"Yep," Jason says. "And you've still got two more days with me. I guess you better get used to it."

Roy is _fucked._


End file.
